Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready to Wiggle" is the first Wiggles song ever written and recorded. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album. And was re-make song from Wiggle Time (re-recording) in 1998. it was recorded 8 or 10 times in 20 or 21 years. This Song is Adapted from The Cockroaches Song 'Mr. Wiggles Back in Town' Song Credits * Music: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Greg Page * Music Arrangement (1991 Version): Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement (1998 Version): Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher (1991 Version): Control/EMI Music * Publisher (1998 Version): EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1991 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Phillip Wilcher Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - ? * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Guitar - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Guitar - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics Get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle to this song (2x) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle all ten toes (2x) Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum. (3x) Ba-dum ba-ba We can wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at home without a care. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle along with me. Thats right! Wiggle along with me. Ba-da-ba-ba ba-dum ba-dum (3x) Whoo! Trivia * It was originally going to be a Cockroaches Song called Mr. Wiggles Back in Town. Then in 1991 the song was Changed to Get Ready to Wiggle with Lots of Changes to the Lyrics Appearance Video Performances *ABC for Kids Video Hits *ABC for Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (The Wiggles Puppets) *Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) *Taking Off *Everybody Wiggle! (Taiwanese video) Episode Performances *Zardo Zap *Dancing *Family *Manners *LCAW: Episode 6 *LCAW: Episode 14 *LCAW: Episode 22 Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Taking Off *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) *Let's Wiggle *Everybody Wiggle! (Taiwanese album) (Possibly) Minor Appearance *Hey, Hey, It's Saturday *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (Intro) *A Day With The Wiggles *V-Smile Game Concert Appearance * The Wiggles: Live in New Zealand * Wigglemania Live in Concert * Wiggles World Live See Also Get Ready To Wiggle music video Gallery 1993 version GetReadyToWiggle-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheNonrealisticWigglesDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles dancing GetReadyToWiggle-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony playing drums GetReadyToWiggle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffandAnthony.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheOtherWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandJeffinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandAnthonyJumping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony jumping GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1993.jpg|Greg singing GetReadyToWiggle-SongCredit.jpg|Song credit Other Versions GetReadytoWiggle-1994Live.jpg|1994 live clip GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|1995 live clip GetReadyToWiggle-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 1996 live prologue GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live.jpg|1996 live GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|1998 prologue GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg|1998 ball title GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|1998 version GetReadyToWiggle-1998Live.jpg|1998 live GetReadyToWiggle-NewZealandLive.jpg|New Zealand live GetReadyToWiggle-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Hey Hey It's Saturday GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|S.S. Feathersword song title GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title GetReadyToWiggle-2002.jpg|2002 version GetReadyToWiggle-Spanish.jpg|Spanish GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|2006 version GetReadyToWiggle-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World Live GetReadytoWiggle-Sprout.jpg GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|2010 song title GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|2013 version GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|2013 song title Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Sprout Songs